The Bloody Case
by Aim 1.0
Summary: Conan solves another case but this time, with the help of other people (from other anime series).


####################

**The Bloody Case**

by ECJr of Z-4R

####################

It was a bright and sunny morning in Teitan Elementary School, a coeducational school serving grades one to five. Everyone was seriously taking their quarterly exams except for this one student who was really bored. He was just looking at the sky through the window while sitting inside the classroom. His name is Conan Edogawa.

Conan Edogawa is a young boy who was once an adult. He was really a famous detective named Shinichi Kudo, a handsome, athletic, smart high school student. Shinichi was poisoned by a mysterious group of people and suddenly became a kid again.

Conan Edogawa still has his football skills but he just got a lot smaller than his usual size. He has black hair, fair skin, and large eyes. He does not take the exam seriously because he can perfect it easily.

He was looking at the sky when suddenly; he noticed something that dropped from the sky. At first, he was hesitant to get that object, but when he was about to go home, he tried to look for the object.

He found the object, it was a book. He read the title of the book. It's called "Death Note". It is a black, medium sized book. He looked inside the book, but there were no writings at all. He looked at the back part of the book. He saw a list of rules.

"The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die." He read.

He immediately threw the book away and said that it was a total waste of time, but he looked at the book again and picked it up again because he thought that it was a little interesting.

While going home, he read the other rules of the book. He learned that the notebook will not take effect unless the writer imagines the face of the person he/she wants to kill. He also learned that the person will die in a heart attack if the type of death is not specified and it will happen after forty seconds of writing the name.

He tested it to see if the book was for real or not. He tried to use it against a guy who bullies him. When he went to school the next day, the guy who bullied him was absent and news started to scatter that the guy was dead because of a heart attack last night.

Conan was so shocked of what happened and he knew from that very moment that the notebook was for real. He kept the book inside his bag and swore to never use it unless it is very important.

The next day, Conan's guardian left out of town for a week and instructed Atsushi Murasakibara to be his guardian for a while. Atsushi is a very tall person with purple long hair. He is a college student studying BS Computer Science in Teitan University.

Conan and Atsushi talked for a while to get to know each other. Conan liked Atsushi's attitude and appearance. They walked outside to wander around and to see what's interesting to do since they are both bored. Atsushi saw a very close friend who walked in the other side of the street.

"Kagami! Kagami! KAGAMI!" Atsushi shouted.

Kagami looked at Atsushi and immediately went to their direction. Taiga Kagami is a very close friend of Atsushi before. They are also coursemates in Teitan University. Kagami is a red haired and fair skinned guy.

Kagami also loves to write books. One of the books is entitled "Deep throat". It is about a person who loves to kill other people by brutally piercing a sword in the people's throats, letting blood flow, and hanging them on the wall using the sword.

"I'm sorry I did not notice you earlier." Kagami said.

"Hey, I want you to go to my birthday party tomorrow night at my house. Everyone in our Course will also come." Kagami added.

"I can't. I have to babysit this little kid here." Atsushi said.

"_What am I? A baby? Tss" _Conan thought.

"You can bring him with you." Kagami answered.

Levi walked away and Conan and Atsushi walked the other way.

"He used to be one of my bestfriends. There is another close friend of mine named Kise Ryouta. He is a very nice guy. He is a blonde haired, white skinned, handsome guy." Atsushi said.

"The three of us loved to play basketball. We became friends since our elementary days, but all of that changed when we went to college. Kagami had new peers. He was influenced by them to the point that we don't even know his personality anymore." Atsushi added.

"What happened to Kise Ryouta after that?" Conan asked.

"He also changed. He became a very serious man and he just kept on studying programming all the time. I'm still his bestfriend though." Atsushi answered.

Conan and Atsushi decided to go home and take a rest. The following morning, Atsushi wanted to cook breakfast for Conan. As he was cutting the carrots, he got wounded and Conan heard him shout. Conan ran to Atsushi as fast as he can.

Conan cannot believe that Atsushi would shout at a little wound. Conan ran and got the first aid kit. As he was about to put the band aid on the wound of Atsushi, he noticed that there was a little blood and he saw metal inside the wound.

"_Why is there a metal inside his body?" _Conan thought.

At last, it was night time. Conan and Atsushi went to the birthday party of Taiga Kagami. Kagami's house is a very big house. It had a first and second floor. Kagami got a microphone on his hand and started speaking.

"Thank you everyone for coming at my birthday party. I wish for all of you to enjoy and have a great night!" Kagami said.

Conan and Atsushi also saw Kise Ryouta there. The ambiance was so nice. All of them were having a good time. Atsushi told Conan to stay at his sit because Atsushi wants to go to the comfort room.

After some time, Conan noticed that Atsushi was taking it too long in the comfort room. He asked Kagami to show him the directions to the comfort room. Kagami was searching for his peers, but he lead Conan to the comfort room first. There is a hallway before going there. There is only one way in and one way out.

As they were about to open the lights in the comfort room, they were both very shocked to see what was inside. They both saw the dead bodies of the peers. They were brutally killed by stabbing of a knife in their throats. Blood was flowing everywhere.

Atsushi shouted and everyone in the party came to see what was happening. All of them were stunned. Some cried and shouted.

"_Wait! Where is Atsushi?" _Conan thought.

Conan saw Atsushi coming from the people's direction.

"I told you to stay at your sit remember? I was looking for you all around the place!" Atsushi said.

"All around the place? There is only one way in and one way out when you go here in the comfort room, it is impossible that I have not seen him go pass through us." Conan thought.

Kagami called the policemen. They arrived as soon as possible. Everyone went outside but cannot leave because one of them might be the killer. As the policemen were studying the situation, Kise Ryouta shouted.

"It's just like in Kagami's book, "Deep Throat"! The killer kills the people with a sword piercing through their throats!" Ryouta said.

"But why would I do that?! They are my friends!" Kagami replied.

"You're the main suspect here since you have that kind of idea!" Ryouta replied.

"Okay, boy, you're coming with us. You have some explaining to do." One of the policemen said.

"You'll just accept that?! Without any proof?" Conan said.

"Mind your own business kiddo!" one of the policemen replied.

The policemen in that place do not investigate the crimes seriously. They just solve it without efforts at all. They let loose of all the people. Everyone went home, but Conan thought that everything that just happened was just so wrong.

Atsushi suddenly disappeared on his side. He looked around to search for him. He saw Atsushi inside Ryouta's car as they were about to leave. Conan used his skateboard to silently track them to where they are heading.

The car parked in front of a house. Conan assumed that it was Ryouta's house. From a distance, he saw that Ryouta and Atsushi came inside the house.

He silently went inside the house. It was only a small house, only one floor. He saw that the two sat in the living room. Conan hid himself in a very large cabinet near the entrance.

Ryouta went to the kitchen just a few steps away from the living room. Conan called Atsushi at a small voice. Atsushi went to the cabinet and saw Conan.

"Why are you here?!" Atsushi asked.

"What are you doing here and why did you leave me in the birthday party?!" Conan replied.

Ryouta was about to enter the living room. Ryouta went inside the large cabinet.

"Shhh, if he finds you here, you'll get yourself killed." Atsushi whispered.

They opened the cabinet a little bit to see what Ryouta was doing. He remembered that he had a death note inside his bag. Conan wanted to know the truth but it may be a risky part for him, but given his clues in his mind, he is certain of the outcome.

He silently gets the death note inside his bag while Atsushi was peaking at the small opening of the cabinet and put the name of Atsushi in it. He waited for the results. He was very nervous. Sweat was dropping from his face. His heartbeat was pounding faster.

"_Ten second left." _Conan thought.

As expected, nothing happened to Atsushi. He assumed that either Atsushi was not a human or Atsushi was just an alias. Either way, it became clear to him that he does not need to trust Atsushi at all. Conan also peaked at Ryouta. He saw that Ryouta looked at some kind of device.

"Atsushi, Where are you?" Ryouta said, with a playing kind of voice.

Ryouta looked at the direction of the cabinet.

"Come out Atsushi. I know you're inside the cabinet." Ryouta said.

Ryouta pushed a button in the device which somehow made Atsushi come out of the cabinet.

"_Aha! That's why when Atsushi got wounded I saw metal inside of it. He did not also die when I put his name in the death note because the death note only kills HUMAN BEINGS. Ryouta studied a lot about programming to turn Atsushi into a robot! The device is controlling Atsushi." _Conan thought.

Ryouta saw Conan inside the cabinet. Ryouta commanded Atsushi to kill Conan. Conan dodged the attack of Atsushi and ran away from them

"_What should I do?" _Conan thought.

As Atsushi was slowly approaching to Conan, Conan looked around to see if there is something that he can do. He saw a basketball on the floor near the foot of Atsushi. He ran towards Atsushi. He dodged the attack again and got the ball. He kicked the ball really strong and aimed at the device that was controlling Atsushi.

The device was destroyed. Atsushi shut down. All that was left for Conan was Ryouta.

"Why does it have to be like this? I love my bestfriends so much, but why do we have to separate? I even killed Atsushi in order to transform him into a robot" Ryouta said.

"You're the one responsible of killing the peers of Kagami, right? You controlled Atsushi because Atsushi has the strength to kill all of those men." Conan replied.

"Yes I am. If it wasn't for those people who stole Kagami from us, then this would not happen at all!" Ryouta replied.

"Do you think that killing those people would be the solution to this? Do you think that killing them will result to you having Kagami back? What if Kagami finds out that you are the murderer? He will NEVER come back to you." Conan replied.

"I'm really a nice guy; I never thought that I could have done something like this. All I wanted was to have the three of us back together again" Ryouta said.

"Well, it will never be the same again." Conan replied.

"I know." Ryouta cried really hard.

Ryouta surrendered to Conan. Conan called the policemen and have Ryouta arrested. Kagami saw Ryouta and embraced him.

"You shouldn't have done this. You know that you're still my bestfriend even if I had new peers." Kagami cried. Ryouta cried even harder.

Conan's guardian went home the following day.

"So how's your week kiddo?" Conan's guardian asked.

"Well, it was just another NORMAL week for me, hahahaha!" Conan laughed.


End file.
